Carving Pumpkins
by Wizgirl122233
Summary: Ok so, just Percy and Annabeth carving pumpkins at Halloween, and some other things. Including the movie Eight Legged Freaks, just a little hint, T cause I'm paranoid


**Okay so, I was carving my pumpkin for Halloween and I thought it might be cute if Annabeth and Percy carved pumpkins too. Just a cute little one shot. Any reviews welcome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sad as it is.**

I looked at the pumpkins with wide eyes, they were the as big as me. Each. It was such a different experience for me, I hadn't carved a pumpkin for years. I glanced over at Percy, seeing him smile at the pumpkins as if they were a long lost memory. Paul approached them with a knife, cutting out the bottoms. When the deed was done, he stepped back and smiled at his work.

"All ready, time to attack a couple of harmless pumpkins." Percy looked at me with a grin. I gave him a slightly wary smile, and stepped forward. Percy stepped to the other side of the table and stuck his hand into the pumpkin and came out with a handful of pumpkin guts. He plopped it on the pile of newspapers beneath the ginormous pumpkin. He had a smile as big as his victim.

I glanced down at mine, slightly wary. Approaching it like the critic I was, I gingerly reached in the hole Paul had cut. It felt, gooey and strange. I looked up to see Percy attacking his like a madman. He had a weird smile on his face, and his arms had pumpkin guts up to his elbows. I laughed a little, and he looked up.

"What?" He inquired, smile not wavering. I laughed again, he looked like one of my little brothers.

"Nothing, you just look funny." I laughed again when his smile faded a little.

"Well, can you blame me? I haven't carved a pumpkin since before Poseidon claimed me." Percy's smile faded completely, replaced by a regretful look. I know why he was sad, I lost my childhood too. We lost everything when we became demigods. The monsters never stopped and it seemed like everyday was going to turn against us. We just never had time to do things like carve pumpkins.

As soon as his look came, it passed. Replaced by the smile I loved so much. He looked down at his pumpkin and stuffed his hand in, bringing it back out with a mound of pumpkin guts. Percy's smile resembled that of a little kid carving his first pumpkin. I watched as he made it ooze out from his palm. I frowned, and he caught it.

"Come on Wise Girl, tell me you really aren't disgusted by this." The pumpkin guts oozed out a little more. "It's just a pumpkin, you've seen worse." I grimaced slightly.

"I've never seen what people like you think is cool about this, I mean seriously, it's just a pumpkin." I stated factually. I couldn't help but smile a little though.

"Oh come on! You've never liked the feel of reaching in a pumpkin and feeling the slime all over your hand? That was like a right of passage for me!" He was almost jumping with excitement now. I laughed again, how he could be like such a little kid, I had no idea. "Go ahead and laugh at me, you know I'm right."

I shook my head and looked down, ignoring his annoying ability to read me. I remember my first Halloween, I mean my first real Halloween. Dad set aside his superiority for a night and I actually felt normal. I dressed up as (Whom else?) Athena. A few days before, we carved pumpkins and Dad took me trick-or-treating. I filled up my whole bag, and was sick for a few days.

I reached my hand into the pumpkin and felt around. There were seeds and slimy pumpkin guts, which I'd only ever felt once before. I closed my eyes, remembering. The sweet candy, and warm smiles. The gooey pumpkin guts dripping from my hands and the way my dad looked at me, like he was for once proud I was his daughter. My remembering was interrupted by something smacking my shoulder. My eyes flew open in surprise, then glared and my perpetrator, trying to hold in his laughter. That Seaweed Brain threw pumpkin guts at me!

His dam broke and he outright laughed at me, so I took advantage of it. I pulled out my hand quick as a whip and hurled its contents at him. It sailed through the air and landed square on his chest, right where I aimed it. He stopped laughing and looked down at his chest, surprised. It was my turn to laugh, laughing like I hadn't in a while. Eventually, he came out of his stupor and laughed with me. We laughed until Sally came in to see what the commotion was all about. We got the scolding of a lifetime as she took in our ruined clothes and the pumpkin guts on her floor.

She eventually left, grumbling about having to rent a floor shampooer. I looked at Percy, looking at the ruined carpet like a puppy that just got caught piddling on the carpet. He looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled back and we turned back to our pumpkins. I put my hand inside my pumpkin and pulled it out again. It was covered in pumpkin slime, and I held a lump of orange goo with a couple of white seeds in it. I smiled and looked at Percy. He was digging in his pumpkin with a spoon, an almost evil grin on his face. I laughed again and got my own spoon.

As soon as our pumpkins were properly disemboweled, it was time to give them makeovers. I grabbed a sharpie. I thought carefully, while Percy attacked his like a little kid again. I swear, he almost had his tongue sticking out in concentration. I laughed again, and he looked up. I almost laughed again, everything he did tonight made me want to laugh. The look on his face was priceless though. I busted out laughing, making him look like a confused toddler. It was like these pumpkins made him 10 years younger than he actually was.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Percy asked innocently. I smiled and shook at my head.

"It's like you're six of something. What is wrong with you?" He instantly sobered up again.

"Maybe I just want to feel like a kid again, I haven't done anything like this since I was ten. Even then it wasn't the same. You should try it, just let go and be a little kid again." He smiled, and I saw how he felt. Sappy, I know, but still true. We'd both grown up too fast. Now was just a time when we could be little again. I decided to give it a try. No logic, just goopy pumpkin guts.

I just dove in, drawing as I thought of it. I found Percy was right. My pumpkin was nothing to talk about, it was just another typical drawing with a few quirks. Percy finished his about the same time I finished mine. They looked pretty much the same. He glanced at them then made a mad dash into the kitchen. He came back out holding two knives, like the one Paul used to cut the bottoms off.

"Carving time." He grinned like a real madman then. "Normally, the parents do it, but we're not normal." He passed me a knife. I grinned and took it.

We took a while carving out the eyes and mouth. Percy had to cut out a nose for his, which made it even funnier. We propped them up and he called in his parents. They came in, grumbling because we interrupted their movie. Then Sally's eyes lit up, while Paul frowned a little.

"You guys couldn't let me do the carving?" He grumbled.

"Oh my gosh! They're beautiful!" Sally exclaimed. We found a couple of small candles and lit them in our pumpkins out on the porch. They grinned to no one in particular. Or maybe they were grinning at each other. Me and Percy certainly were.

We went back inside, and Sally and Paul said they wanted to go to bed. Percy went to the DVD rack, looking through for a 'Halloween appropriate' movie. Finally, after a long time, he picked one out.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise." His weird grin was back. Reluctantly, I closed my eyes. After a minute, he told me to open them again. He sat next to me, and I curled into his side. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. The movie started, and I almost screamed right then and there. The movie he chose was _Eight Legged Freaks_ I sat up and stared at him. He looked down, slightly sheepish.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yelled.

"Yes, just give it a chance. It's actually kinda funny." He tried a smile, but I growled slightly.

"Seriously though, they aren't real. Also, David Arquette is awesome." Percy smiled pathetically, and I decided it wasn't worth it.

"Fine." I mumbled, and curled into his side again. Aside from the freaky mutated spiders, it was actually a really cool movie. Percy laughed the whole time, and every time a spider showed up, I tucked my face into his side. He held me close, and I couldn't help but wonder if he chose that movie because of that.

When it was finally over, I looked up at Percy, who was laughing at the delirious Harlan. When he stopped laughing, he looked down at me and kissed me. I never would get used to the way his kiss made me feel.

"Thanks for sitting through the movie with me." He smiled, and I smiled back. "Mom said you can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks. My dad said I could stay if it got too late." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back for a minute, then switched on the TV. We watched SpongeBob all night (Percy controlled the remote). Eventually, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was still in Percy's arms, and there was a blanket on top of us. I smiled and studied his sleeping features. He looked so peaceful, yet strong. Laying there, I was warm and protected. I was happy, and so was Percy. I never wanted to get up.

I studied him again. That look, I finally knew what it was. Love and contentment. I smiled, and fell back asleep, thinking to myself. He's my hero, my Seaweed Brain.

**Ok, so this isn't my best work, nor is it anything but fluff, but please review. Thank you so much to those who reviewed my first story! You made me want to write another fanfic!**

**~Wizgirl**


End file.
